realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alraunes
An Alraune is a wicked and seductive plant-woman known to lure travelers to their deaths. Physical Characteristics An Alraune takes on the appearance of a beautiful woman, generally with green skin, rising from a flower. In truth, however, she and the flower are one being, a plant-like creature with intelligence. The flowers are also considered aesthetically pleasing, though are often entirely ignored for the nude woman above them. The Alraune produces a sweet pheromone that attracts humanoids and beastfolk, especially males of the species. When they have come near the Alraune tends to dose them with a sweet tasting nectar that acts as both an aphrodisiac and mild hallucinogen. They will then mate with their prey, absorbing nutrient from their bodies throughout the act. Outside of seducing and draining travelers Alraunes fare poorly in combat. Their plant bodies are weak, and though some possess thorns or claws for defense, and others can attack with vines, they can rarely defeat a foe intent on killing them. When faced with animals and other beasts that may wish them harm, some Alraunes exude a different pheromone, a stench, intended to drive them away. Personality Most of the Alraune race are driven by the need to gather nutrients and reproduce. While Alraunes tend to drain their victims to death - absorbing even their bodies slowly, over time - on rare occasion they will release them. They do this as part of their reproductive cycle. As she absorbs nutrient to feed herself, an Alraune sets part of the nutrient aside - including a man's seed - and uses it to grow and pollinate Alraune seeds. Once the seeds are fully pollinated, the Alraune will cover one of her victims in them, before releasing him back into the world. As the unsuspecting male wanders away from the Alraune's den he will leave a trail of seeds, which will find their way into the soil. Though some will fail to grow, and others will be destroyed before they mature, a few will grow into new Alraunes. When faced with physical threats by intelligent foes who are immune or have resisted their charms, most Alraunes cower and beg forgiveness, hoping to capitalize on their aggressor's sympathy for a weak woman. A few attempt to use this opportunity to execute a sneak attack, but most know they are a flimsy race, and instead offer payment for being allowed to live, often in the form of possessions of dead victims. Most Alraunes are cowards only intent on survival, and when they consider the consequences of their actions, view them only as the natural order of things. A few are sadists, actually interested in the pain they cause to those they feed on. Some of these even favor targeting married or otherwise engaged men. Very rarely, however, an Alraune is born with a kind heart. These plant maidens do not fully consume their prey, only taking enough nutrient to survive and releasing the man back into the world, exhausted but unharmed. Affiliation Alraunes tend to be solitary beings, setting up lairs in forests, swamps, and jungles, where they can lure unsuspecting travelers to them. Of the beings Alraunes befriend, most are fae, who often are immune to the plant woman's charms, or otherwise unacceptable as food sources. Their capricious, flighty nature also makes them unlikely to threaten an Alraune's home. Rarely there are Alraunes who act as allies or vassals to large groups. These include the Seelie and Unseelie courts, and Nirvana's Dryas nation. In some of these instances they disguise themselves as Dryads. Notable Alraunes - See Also Return to the Index of Races.